Past Horrors
by Rachieloo
Summary: Leon has finally found a peaceful lifestyle with the team, but all this will unravel in a matter of days with the return of his nightmare... his mentally insane father.
1. 1 Revealing

_Hey guys, this idea kinda popped into my head whilst lying in my bed, avoiding life. I'm not a very good writer and I'm always looking for feedback, so please feel free to comment on anything, it would be greatly appreciated.  
>I don't own anyone from Fast and Furious, unfortunately.<em>

___

The team conversed loudly in the backyard, several conversations flowing at the same time. Leon just sat back and sipped at his Corona, smiling slightly at his family.  
><em>This is where I belong.<em>

Pulling out his wallet, he slipped out an old, crinkled photograph and stared down at it. Staring back at him was a woman at about 20, with crystal-green eyes that glittered with laughter. A little boy sat hugged to her chest, his eyes obviously inherited from her. She was smiling sweetly down at him, and him at her. A mother and son. Jacinta and Leon.  
><em>She would be proud of me, I think. And she would adore the team, fussing over them 247. What I would give to see her again…  
><em>  
>'Umm, Leon?'<br>His head shot up, disturbed from his thoughts, to find the worried faces of the team staring back at him.  
>'You alright Le? We've been calling your name for a while now… Somethin up?' Dom stared back at him, forehead creased in worry.<br>'Just thinkin bro,' Leon tried to stop everyone worrying about him, he hated people worrying. Then, before he could react, Vince had snatched the worn photo of his mother from his hand and stood up.  
>'What's this ya got…' he started, but when he glanced at the paper in his hand he fell silent. Leon stood up and snatched it back off him, scowling before carefully slipping it back into his wallet, safe from harm.<br>'S'none of your business…'

Vince sat down and just stared at Leon for a while, the rest of the team forgotten in the moment. He was staring at Leon's face, studying his features.

'HOLY SHIT!' He stood up again pointing at Leon, 'That kid in the photo is you, isn't it! Damn you were a cute kid,' Vince finished with a smirk sitting on his rough features. Leon just slipped down into his seat, muttering to himself.

'Drop it V, I don't want to talk about that…' But unfortunately for Leon, Dom had realized something important and wanted to chase him up about it.  
>'Hey Le, now that I think about it, none of us know about your past. What's your mum like?'<br>Jesse cut in with some of his own, 'Yeah, got any siblings? What about your dad, where's he?'

Everyone went silent when they saw Leon's face go dark at the mention of his father, they had never seen this kind of look fall on his kind features and it scared them.  
>After a few moments of tense silence, he finally opened his mouth.<br>'My father is rotting away in a mental institute for raping and murdering my mother. That's all you've gotta know about my past, end of story.'

The team all glanced around at each other, food forgotten, as Leon got in his car and roared down the street, tire's screaming. 


	2. 2 Tense

_Chapter 2 up_

_

[The following day]

Letty walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the sink for a glass of water. She had just begun to drink lazily from the glass when a sticky note caught her eye. Putting the glass down, she ripped the note off the bench and focused upon the messy writing.

_I've gone for a drive, won't be back until tomorrow. Don't worry, I just need to clear my head.  
>Leon.<em>

She frowned, her forehead creasing in worry.  
><em>This isn't like Leon, he's always the easy-going, calm one around here. Mind you, maybe the way he's acted around us is all an act and his past is really bad… I'll talk to Dom about this.<em>

She walked out of the kitchen and headed up towards the bedroom, Leon's note clutched in her fist. Opening the door, she went over to Dom and kicked the bed, waking him up instantly.

'Yo Dom! Wake up!'

He groaned, flipping himself around and groggily staring at Letty with an annoyed expression on his face.

'What?'

'I need to talk to you about Leon, Dom. He left us this note, sayin he's not coming back til tomorrow cause he needs to clear his head. I'm worried about him…' She sat down on the bed next to Dom, handing him the crumpled note. 'He's obviously got a nasty past, but I don't think he'll wanna talk about it. Maybe we should get Jesse to do a check up on his files.'

Dom sat up, thinking hard. 'Yeah that sounds like a good plan Let, I'll get him to do it after breakfast. '

_

**Leon Reno – 24 years of age**

**Born in Miami, FL**

**Mother – Jacinta Reno - deceased. Murdered by Marcus Reno when he was 10 years of age.**

**Father – Marcus Reno – Sent to Miami Mental Institution for charges of murder and rape against Jacinta Reno, and rape and attempted murder against Leon Reno. Recently escaped the institute, and location is unknown.**

'Oh shit, Dom you readin this? This freak is on the run! We gotta warn Le…' Jesse began fumbling for his phone when Dom put a hand on his shoulder, essentially stopping him in his tracks.  
>'Dom, this guy has obviously got a serious problem with Leon. So now that he's on the run, who do ya think he's gonna go for first? We need to tell Le so he can get back and we can keep an eye on 'im!'<p>

Dom let him go, 'Alright Jess, give him a call.'

Everyone looked at each other, tense with worry over Leon.


End file.
